I'll Never Leave You
by Tiffany Fang
Summary: Hermione has just gotten passed a family devastation and is now back in Hogwarts. She does not have any friends. Draco tries to comfort her by sharing his dark secret. Romance in the making? Memories lost, memories found. Who comes out on top in the end?
1. Dazed

Hermione sat on the train going back to Hogwarts, in a compartment all alone. She just stared out the window watching families bid their good-byes as her fellow students loaded the train. Her family use to do that. Her family use to be right there and she would be the very last on the train, just about missing it so she could say good-bye over and over again to her loved ones. She was close to her family. She loved them dearly and although she loved Hogwarts she always had a hard time leaving them behind. Now, though, everything was different.

She became distant from Harry and Ron after the accident. She no longer wanted to associate with many people, and they seemed to not be bothered by this.

The train started to move slightly and she watched the last of the boarders jump onto the train and they waved to their beloved families. Hermione had no one to wave to this year. No one that would shout, "We love you Hermione! Owl us when you get settled in!" and have her leaving wishing that they were coming along.

Hermione had spent the previous year just like she planned to spend this year. Alone, and just trying to get through school so she could do something else, anything else, alone. _She really wanted to be alone...who needs distractions? Who needs the drama that all of these people come with? _She thought to herself. She continued to stare out the window, when suddenly

The compartment door flew open and Hermione jumped. It was Harry and Ron.

"Oh, sorry, we didn't know anyone was in here. Everywhere else is full so do you mind if we just stayed in here?" Ron questioned and sat down not really waiting for an answer.

Hermione just shrugged and continued looking out the window. Harry and Ron kept talking and Hermione just gazed out the window as if in a daze and they thought that she could not here. She seemed unresponsive.

"Maybe we should just go and stand in another compartment, Ron. This is just awkward."

"Maybe your right, Harry. I think she's gone mental. She has not even moved for the last 20minutes."

"I can hear you both!" Hermione said without even moving.

The two got up and just left with aren't-we-ass-holes looks.

Hermione then remembered something...

"_Hermione what's wrong?" Ron, one of her two very best friends._

"_My parents, Ron. My parents..." was all Hermione could manage to say._

"_Hermione, we are always here for you whenever you need us," Harry assured._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"_All she EVER talks about is her bloody parents and that accident that happened! It gets rather old after a while don't you think?" Could that be Ron? Her dear friend?_

"_She does nothing but cry and complain about how her life is so bad. I'm sick of hearing about her parents! I don't have mine either!" and Harry? Her other DEAREST friend! Were they really saying these things to people? Did they honestly think she wouldn't find out!_

"_Oh thanks, guys!" Hermione yelled and she ran from the room crying._

She awoken from her day dream when the compartment door opened yet again.

"Anything from the trolley dear?"

"No thank-you"

She gazed back out of her window.

"_Mum? Dad? I'm home! I had the best time in the Burrow with Harry and Ron. Mrs. Weasley made us..." but we will never know what Mrs. Weasley made them do because Hermione gave out a loud, shrill shriek._

_She walked into the living room to find her parents' bodies lying on the floor, lifeless. Blood was seeping from their pores. There was a note..._

_Granger_

_I see you have come home to a bit of a shock. You knew this would happen, though, am I correct? You should of never got involved with a plan to defeat me. In the end all of those who try to defeat me, end a few lives or even their own in penance._

_I do hope you had a nice summer._

_Of course it was not signed. Hermione knew, though, that it was a Death Eater who had killed her parents. The note must have been from Voldemorte. It had to do with the time just the school year before that Harry, Ron, and she had tried to defeat him. They did not even come close, sadly._

Hermione took a deep breath and watched her breath fog the window. She took her finger and traced it through the rigid circle shape of fog. She was thinking about so many things at once, now, but yet she was thinking of nothing at all. If she was thinking of nothing at all then why was this single tear drop falling down her cheek?

"_Ok, Hermione, this is a lovely home. The Repugnant family is very respected in this community. I think you'll be happy," Hermione's social worker seemed to be trying to make herself believe Hermione would be happy._

"_Repugnant? That's their last name? You think anyone with a last name like that could be pleasant?" Hermione had never heard of such a thing._

_Instead of answering the social worker said, "oh here we are!" and she rang the door bell._

"_WHAT! Who is it! We don't want to donate money!" A man's voice came from behind the door and inside the house._

"_Baby, It's probably that girl we adopted. Remember? We get that check each month from now on." Now a woman's voice. _

"_Oh yeah..well she better not get in my way!" and then there was a door slammed shut it sounded like. Then silence. _

_The social worker rang the bell again and then knocked twice. The door was opened and a woman who was short, obscenely thin, had dark circles under her eyes, and blonde hair was wearing a short red mini skirt and a shirt that could not of possibly been a shirt at all and she had a cigarette in her right hand and had her right hip slumped to the side._

"_So you're the brat that's going to bring us some more money?" the woman was perfectly vile-looking and vile-sounding. Certainly her social worker would not leave her here?_

_Hermione gulped._

"_Ok, um, yes this is Hermione," the social worker exclaimed, "and now I must be off."_

"_Wait! You can't just.." but Hermione was cut off._

"_You'll be fine, Hermione! I'm sure they don't bite!" at that the social worker was gone._

"_What she meant was..we don't bite...hard." she laughed and walked inside._

"_So typical..." Hermione muttered under her breath disgusted and un-amused by the woman's little joke._

Hermione yawned. The train should be arriving at Hogwarts soon. She decided to go ahead and dress into her robes. As she began to change into uniform, she winced and realized it was ok to heal the bruises, now. She was allowed to use magic on the train, just not at home.

"_Your stupid, Hermione! You can't do anything right! Go to your room!" her new adoptive father was drunk as usual. Hermione did not even know his un-drunken self. Hermione went to her room as she was told. Adoptive father of the year was soon there to follow. Adoptive mother of the year was high and sitting on the couch just staring at the ceiling. _

_The man Hermione hated went to her and slapped her across the face. "Why are you always doing the wrong things? Your just a pain!" He slapped her again, this time being harder and she fell to the ground. Her imbalance made him more angry and he kicked her a several times. _

"_Please I'm sorry!" Hermione cried._

""_Shut up!" He kept yelling at her and cutting her down. Then, he grabbed her by her hair and he sat on her bed. He brought her down to her knees in front of him. He unzipped his pants. Hermione was crying but she didn't dare speak. "You know what to do, you filthy bitch." and she did just like the other times his wife was too stoned to move. She lost count in just the last month._

Hermione sat back down on the seat and stared out the window once more, tears in her eyes more fully now. She was glad this was her last year at Hogwarts. She would be turning 17 and could start her life on her own. She would never have to return to that _home._

The door flew open yet _again. _"Miss me this summer, Mudblood?" Of course Draco Malfoy always managed to make her feel worse when she thought she could not feel any worse. Hermione just glared at him then went back to looking out the window. "Answer me, Granger!" Hermione still did not answer. She just wanted him to go away and thought he would if she just ignored him. How stupid could she be to think that of Draco Malfoy?

Malfoy moved near her and repeated, "Answer me, now!" he was getting more annoyed by the second. Hermione turned her head slightly to face him but she didn't look at him. "Well!" he demanded.

Hermione looked out the window again and from the corner of her eye she saw Malfoy raise his hand as he said, "You filthy, little, Mudblood!"

Hermione screamed, "No Malfoy, please, don't!" and she flung her arms above her head trying to shield herself. Draco gave a puzzled look.

"Afraid of me are you, Granger?"

"Draco, please, just leave me alone, please." Hermione was now sobbing.

"Well since you asked so nicely, NO!"

He sat down in front of Hermione and just stared at her the rest of the way to Hogwarts with his evil smirk that would have even Voldemorte questioning his own power.

Hermione just tried to pretend he was not there, even though she could feel Draco's smirk even if she could not see it whilst she looked out the window.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_AN: ok first fan fic...I hope the first chapter was ok. Please review..I want constructive criticism! _Or praise.. Either is good to me! It might be another week before I update..with school and all..its just easier to concentrate on the weekends. Thanks in advance for the reviews..


	2. The Beast

**Refresh your memory slightly...**

"Draco, please, just leave me alone, please." Hermione was now sobbing.

"Well since you asked so nicely, NO!"

He sat down in front of Hermione and just stared at her the rest of the way to Hogwarts with his evil smirk that would have even Voldemorte questioning his own power.

Hermione just tried to pretend he was not there, even though she could feel Draco's smirk even if she could not see it whilst she looked out the window.

**Ok now for the next chapter...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The train finally came to a stopping point and Hermione rushed from the compartment only to stop immediately. Something was holding up the line to get off the train; most likely a first year who did not have a clue. So Hermione just stood there behind three girls, when she heard her name.

"Yeah, I've heard she has two kids and used some kind of spell to hide it from us all!"

"Well I've heard she has been dating this really old guy and waiting for him to die so she can get his money!"

"Oh. Well, that's nothing! Did you hear about her and Ron going out a few years back? Lets just say they had a very 'physical' relationship!"

"Do you think Ron might be the father to one of her kids!"

"Most likely!"

_That's all they have been saying about me? Could they not do better? _Hermione thought to herself.

"Two kids, Mudblood?" came Draco's sneering whisper to Hermione's ear. Hermione just glared at him and the line finally began to move and they were off the train.

Hermione seemed to vanish in thin air (which in the wizarding world is possible..but you apparate within Hogwarts grounds). Draco was rather disappointed because he wanted to torment her some more but decided he would just wait until they were into the Great Hall and he would shoot nasty sneers her way.

Hermione was not in the Great Hall either though.

Hermione asked Professor McGonagall, "Professor, I am not feeling quite myself. Would it be alright if I just went on to bed so I am ready for classes in the morning?"

"Are you sure you want to miss the start of school feast, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I am sure."

"Very well then. Welcome back to Hogwarts, and good-night." the professor then was off to the feast.

Hermione went to her room (and it was a private accommodation since she was a head girl this year) and fell on her bed. She almost immediately fell asleep.

Hermione awoke early the next morning. She seemed to be the only one at hogwarts that was awake, except for the professors, of course, who seemed to never sleep. She prepared herself for the day. (Getting dressed, brushing teethe, the whole "morning" ritual.) She rushed to the Great Hall to grab a quick breakfast before anyone else would walk in (she thought it would be easier to not be around too many people) and as people slowly began to lunge into the Great Hall she got up and left and started towards her first class of the year, Potions with Professor Snape.

Snape was rather surprised by how early she was to his class. "May I ask what you are doing here 1 hour and 30 minutes early, Miss Granger?" he asked in his usual drawling voice.

"I, um, wanted to get an early start, Professor!" she said not knowing it was THAT much too early, "is there anything you would like me to help you with, Professor, while waiting for class to start?" she was slightly wondering why Snape was not at breakfast.

"No" was all he said so she just took a seat in the back of the room, and started reading the text book and taking notes, even though nothing had been assigned yet. (Everyone knows how Hermione is!) Snape stared at her for a moment then went back to writing something on some parchment on his desk.

- - -

At exactly 8:00 (when class was suppose to start) everyone piled in so not to be late. No one, unsurprisingly, sat next to Hermione until Draco came into the room with his I-know-everything strut. Draco caught site of Hermione and decided to make her year miserable by sitting next to her.

"Hi, Granger! I haven't seen you since the train. Mind if I sit here? Thanks!" He didn't await an answer.

"Actually I do mind, Malfoy." Hermione said wishing he would just go away.

"Well that hurts, that really hurts, but since your nothing but a filthy little Mudblood I don't care what mind or don't mind." He smirked.

Snape began class, "Turn to page 1..and begin copying."

Neville raised his hand and asked, "When do we stop copying?"

And Snape gave a simple response, "You don't." there were a few groans but Snape gave a you-complain-you-fail look and everyone quickly began.

Hermione was rather pleased that she had started copying the book because now she was ahead and whenever Snape wanted to start something else she would surely have enough done to begin whatever it was. Draco saw that Hermione was on page 45 and grabbed her paper from her hands. "Bloody hell, Granger! How did you get all of this so fast?"

"I was here an hour and 30 minutes early, now please give me back my paper."

"Sure, when I'm done with it." and he placed his wand on the paper, muttered a few words and then placed his wand on his paper and everything Hermione had done was copied to his own paper (but in his own hand writing). "here, Mudblood!"

Hermione sighed. She really didn't care. They were all doing the same thing, but it just annoyed her slightly.

10 minutes later Snape said "Stop. Close books. You should have copied to page 25, if you did not complete this assignment then you have failed your first class grade." There were shocked looks and everyone looked around the room to see if anyone had gotten past page 6, it was A LOT to copy. The only faces that looked satisfied with themselves were those of Hermione and Draco who had gotten to page 52. "Has anyone succeeded?" Hermione and Draco both raised their hands and snape stared for a moment, checked to see if they were lying, and then marked their grades. "Now you may begin on the potion you have been writing information down about. Page 25. If you did not finish copying the pages down I want to see them before lunch or it is a detention. You still get a zero. Hope your teachers are ok with you working in their class." He smirked. "Work with the person sitting next to you."

"Well, Granger, mix up the potion." Draco is such a pig.

"He said we work together, Malfoy. Clean out your ears!"

"Don't go getting your panties into a twist, Mudblood. I was only half-way joking."

Annoyed, Hermione said, "Whatever, go get the ingredients!"

"I don't take orders kindly, Mudblood! Beg"

"What!"

"I said, BEG! Who needs to clear out her ears _now?_"

"Whatever, I'll get them..."

"No, you won't. You're going to beg me to get them." Hermione found herself glued to the chair.

"Malfoy...stop."

"Beg me, Mudblood!" he seemed to be getting extremely angry to the point he might become irrational if he wasn't already.

"Draco, please stop..." he gave her a look that was quite frightening and his eyes seemed to be on fire. "Draco, please get the ingredients..."

"You need to work on your begging skills, Mudblood. Next time a simple 'please' will not work." and he went to get the ingredients.

- - - - - - - - -

"_Please, stop! No!" Hermione was crying and pleading for this horrid man to just go away._

"_You want me stop, do you!" _

"_Yes, please!" she was crying hysterically. The monster grabbed her hair and spat in her face. She winced._

"_Beg, Mudblood, beg!"_

"_Please...please stop..." _

_The beast pushed her across the room and walked towards her, unbuttoning his pants._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - _

When Draco returned with the supplies he saw several tear drops trickling down Hermione's face.

"Did I actually upset you?" He questioned her.

"W-what? No.." She wiped her face and started the potion.

_Maybe I will...apologize...after class... when no one is around of course! _Draco thought.

At the end of class Draco waited outside the room for Hermione and when she stepped out Draco pulled her towards the wall, into the shadows.

Startled and thinking Draco was going to pull something.. She said "Draco...what?..."

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I can be a real prick sometimes. Well, all the time, and I love it..." he smirked.

"I..it wasn't because of you..entirely..." her voice trailed off.

"Well then what is the matter with you?"

"Where have u been staying the past year and a half or so?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you have not been with your parents.."

"How did you know that! No one knows that! I have been with my aunt! My parents are going through..um..a hard time right now... Don't change the subject, though!"

"It's just..you know how im living in a foster home?"

"Yeah...?"

"It's your parents, Draco. They are my foster parents..." Draco stared at her and just walked away backing up slowly then turning around and rushing to go somewhere..anywhere..but there.

The beast is Lucius Malfoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN: ok...chapter two..TA DA! Hope you enjoyed it..im not sure how long (or short) this story will be..I might update tomorrow but if I don't then possibly this coming weekend..but if I don't update this following weekend then definitely the following! Yay... I am hoping this story gives everythign I want..I want to be able to sit back after I type the last sentence and say Eureka! Haha..well yeah..happy new year everyone! Im not sure if it says I wrote this the first of January or not..so im telling u..lol...R&R!**


	3. Me, Too

**Ok...recap!**

"Where have u been staying the past year and a half or so?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you have not been with your parents.."

"How did you know that! No one knows that! I have been with my aunt! My parents are going through..um..a hard time right now... Don't change the subject, though!"

"It's just..you know how im living in a foster home?"

"Yeah...?"

"It's your parents, Draco. They are my foster parents..." Draco stared at her and just walked away backing up slowly then turning around and rushing to go somewhere..anywhere..but there.

The beast is Lucius Malfoy.

**Ok now for chapter...drum roll...3...yay...ok..reviews..**

**I want to thank**

**Blood-in-the-Stars...thanks! I'll try updating as much as possible!**

**The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton...thanks! I had a feeling it would give off a wicked twist! grins in satisfaction **

**Myboydraco06...I get impatient too when I find a good story. Im glad you find my story good so far! Thanks!**

**Nexon1...I shall write more! mwauhaha**

**darkriku01...I know..don't I rock? Lol jk...thanks!**

**Im still unsure of the title of the sotry..I have some ideas for later on that would fit with this title but it would probably fit into more of a chapter title thingy...anyways..Now on with the story...o.O**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_Why did she not tell me? Why did no one tell me? How come no one knows! _Draco was confused and deep in thought as he hurried through the corridors of Hogwarts and ignored the "Hey, Draco!" 's that came his way.

_When were my parents going to tell me? What were they going to say? "Oh, Draco! Hermione is 'living' with us!" Also what were they doing to her to make her so sad? I have not heard from them in a while. Why would they want someone like Hermione!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Why did he walk away like that! Well I probably would have, too. Maybe I should of told him sooner? I should not of told him at all! _Hermione was making her way to her next class (Transfiguration) and praying that Draco was there so she could maybe say "haha just kidding! You know? A funny.." _no, no, no..that wont work. People don't just go around saying "your parents are my foster parents" and crying as you say it. _

_Maybe I will just not talk to him. He can come to me. Wait, why should I care? This is Malfoy I am talking about. What am I thinking? He probably walked away like he did so I wouldn't see him laughing! That's it. So who cares? I won't talk to him and he most likely will not talk to me. It works!_

_I should of never gone to that house in the first place! I should of known that Repugnant was some sick made up name! Why did I not just run away? I could have found somewhere to go. Anywhere. I was stupid._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Hermione was the last one to class, almost late. Draco had been the second to the last to arrive.

Professor McGonagall had paired everyone up for a new "turn your partner into an animal" lesson. Draco and Hermione were paired together.

Everyone took a place and began. There were birds, monkey's, dogs, cats, etc.

Draco and Hermione had not yet begun. Hermione did not even look at him.

"Your going to have to communicate with me. This lesson will last a few days." Draco spoke coldly and quietly.

"I don't have to do anything." Hermione still did not look at him.

"Why did you not tell me!" Draco raised his voice. He sounded alarmed and confused.

"It's none of your business, Draco!"

"They ARE my parents! I think it IS my business!"

"Well...I..you..I can't stand you!" and she swished her wand and ended with it pointing towards Draco. There were a few red sparks, a lot of gold sparks, and then something that looked like snow shooting out of her wand causing the scene to become foggy; more foggy than anyone else's lesson was going. So, naturally, everyone stopped what they were doing to look and see what was going on. The smoke cleared, and sitting there on the ground was Draco,

a cute fuzzy rabbit.

Hermione left the room and went to straight to her dorm and collapsed onto her bed and then...

_Darkness._

"_Hermione... Hermione... come out come out wherever you are!" Whose voice is that? She sounds nice. Her voice is loving and soft. "There you are!" _

_The dark was now overpowered_ _by light and the woman grabbed hold of the young 5 year old Hermione and pulled her out of the closet. They were both laughing hysterically and tickling each other as they lie on the floor. _

"_Oh Hermione, I'm going to miss you when I go."_

"_Go where mummy?" tears began to water up in the depths of her eyes._

"_What? I'm not going anywhere, silly!" did she not say she was leaving? "How about I make you some breakfast, sweety?"_

_They went into the kitchen and Hermione sat at the table while her mum began taking breakfast foods out of the fridge. Hermione then noticed a large envelope sitting on the table. She reached for it wanting to attempt to read it like all little children do with mail when they are younger. She had succeeded in opening the letter and was looking at the words only making out small ones like "she, and, it, kill..." kill? Kill? What had her parents been up to? And suddenly..._

_Slap. Hermione's eyes watered._

"_Hermione, don't you ever read the mail again! It is nothing of your concern!"_

"_I'm sorry, I was just looking..." and yet another slap. This time, though, with more force, and everything went black._

"Hermione?...Hermione!" Hermione awoke with a small shriek. "Hermione are you ok? Hermione? Can you hear me?"

Hermione finally came to, "Draco? Draco what are you doing here? How did you..."

"Hermione, you were screaming in your sleep and crying. Your face is tear streaked. Are you alright?"

Hermione thought for a moment. Why would she dream about something so vile. Her mom would never do that. Maybe she felt her parents' death was like someone slapping her in the face? "I'm fine. How did u get in here?"

"I came to apologize for earlier.. I should not of rushed off like that. I should of talked to you. And about the bunny thing, well, I know your sorry so I forgive you.."

"I'm not sorry now HOW did you get in here?" Hermione was very curious.

"I just told the dragon in the portrait to let me in or I would introduce him to a real dragon.. But about earlier..and you living with my parents.." Hermione stopped breathing. _Oh no what is he going to say? _"Did my dad..ever.._touch _you?"

Hermione just looked at him. She still Wasn't breathing and her eyes began to water. "No of course not. Why would you say something so horrible about your father?"

"Ever since you moved in with them you have changed. You don't talk to anyone at school. And I know they have serious drug and alcohol problems. It's..um..one of the reasons im staying with my aunt... Hermione, if he did...would you tell me?"

Hermione was now crying and trying to hold back but couldn't. "Draco, its horrible..the evil..the hate.."

"You mean..he has?"

"What do you want me to say Draco? Ok yes! Your father 'touches' me!" she was now crying hysterically and Draco found himself wrapping his arms around her and trying to comfort her.

"Me, too..." Hermione stopped crying and stared at him.

"What do you mean 'me too', Draco?"

"He did..the same to me.." He did not cry. He did not make eye contact with Hermione. He just stared at the bed.

"Draco...I...you..." Hermione began crying again. And they hugged each other once more.

"Hermione I just came to apologize to you...you should go back to sleep..."

Hermione laid back down under the covers, and Draco got up. "Draco? Could you..stay awhile?"

"Yeah, sure..." and Hermione scooted over on the bed to leave room for Draco. He paused for a moment, then got in the bed with her.

Hermione was facing away from him and asked, "Draco..can you hold me?"

He cuddled up next to her and held her tightly and she leaned in towards him. "Hermione?"

"Hmm..." she made a sound to show she was still awake.

"What were you dreaming about?" She did not answer so he assumed, by her slower breaths, that she had fallen asleep. Draco closed his eyes and remembered the night he had left...

"_I hate you and I wish you weren't my father! How could you do these things to me!"_

"_Draco do not speak to me in this tone! There will be punishment!"_

"_I'm leaving, father, I'm going to go stay with Aunt Josie. I can't stand being here a moment longer!" Draco's father went up to him and slapped him, then shoved him across the room and he fell to the floor. _

"_You're not leaving, you little prick, until I'm ready for you to leave!" and his father moved towards him as Draco tried to back into the wall..._

A single tear fell down Draco's face and into Hermione's hair, and he fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**hmm...I think this chapter is a bit of a short chapter but I plan on updating again this weekend (hopefully!)**

**Did this chapter seem slightly rushed? If so tell me and I can make some changes...I was just wanting to update so badly that I didn't care..read and review! **


	4. Knockturn Alley

**Ok recap of last chapter...**

Hermione was facing away from him and asked, "Draco..can you hold me?"

He cuddled up next to her and held her tightly and she leaned in towards him. "Hermione?"

"Hmm..." she made a sound to show she was still awake.

"What were you dreaming about?" She did not answer so he assumed, by her slower breaths, that she had fallen asleep. Draco closed his eyes and remembered the night he had left...

"_I hate you and I wish you weren't my father! How could you do these things to me!"_

"_Draco do not speak to me in this tone! There will be punishment!"_

"_I'm leaving, father, I'm going to go stay with Aunt Josie. I can't stand being here a moment longer!" Draco's father went up to him and slapped him, then shoved him across the room and he fell to the floor._

"_You're not leaving, you little prick, until I'm ready for you to leave!" and his father moved towards him as Draco tried to back into the wall..._

A single tear fell down Draco's face and into Hermione's hair, and he fell asleep.

**Ok now reviews (which probaby should have gone before the recap but who cares...):**

**The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton- Its actually going to get way more weird..o.O**

**Haley O'Rourke-I appreciate story turners too!**

**darkriku01-ok u need to refresh your memory way before the above recap...go to chapter two (the beast) and re-read the part where Hermione decides to skip the "beginning of the year feast"-thingy...Hermione has a private room because she is head girl and so things are a little different..**

**Noxon1-yes...its very sad isnt it? Well..it gets worse...isnt that reasuring? Lol**

**ok so thanks u guys for the reviews...I feel I have a brilliant story turner for one of my LATER chapters...im getting excited about it..im not sure how man more chapters there will be..im thinking...8? who knows..it depends on when a good ending point comes along..**

**So here is...4! woo hoo! o.O**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Hermione..come into the living room for a minute...your father and I want to speak to you..." Hermione's mother's voice spoke softly._

"_Did I do something wro–" Hermione could not finish for her father had slapped her across the face and she went sliding across the floor._

"_Your mother has informed me that while I was at work you have done nothing but disobey her! Is this true!" Hermione's face was drenched in tears._

"_N-n-no!" Hermione was completely choked up._

"_She is lying! Look, you can tell! That is all she does now, is lie! You don't want her disobeying us, do you? You don't want her to end up like your brother, do you! You are just going to let this brat control you!" Hermione's mother was speaking in an insane tone._

"_No. She won't end up like my brother! I won't allow it!" and he began removing his belt and moving towards Hermione as her mother watched just laughing insanely with a smirk on her face._

_Hermione Bolted for the front door and she ran far. She kept running, and running, deep into the woods she lived by. Finally, she came to a stop after she was terribly tired. She felt as if she had been running forever. She was still close enough to home to where she could hear her father shouting her name, "Hermione! Hermione! When I find you, you will be sorry!"_

"_Hermione began to cry harder and harder, and then she felt her father's belt hit the back of her head..._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

""NOOOOO!"

"What! What? What is it? What's wrong!"

Hermione was hysterical. She was crying and shaking and muttering things that Draco could not comprehend. "Draco?"

"Hermione, it's ok. I'm hear. It was a dream."

Hermione's eyes looked as if they would fall from her skull. She laid back down and Draco laid back down beside her and wiped her tears away.

"It was a dream?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Look around. We are in your room, safe."

"It was so real..."

"But it wasn't. Just calm down. Everything is ok."

"Everything is ok..." Hermione sounded so distant and frightened.

"And it's Saturday so we are going to go to Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade..." Draco held her close. _What had she dreamt about? Well, I won't ask. I don't want to upset her._

Hermione calmed down and an hour later they were in Hogsmeade.

Draco held Hermione's hand as they walked. She was shaky and confused. _What's going on? _She thought to herself. _Draco and I are holding hands, he slept in my room last night, I have been dreaming that my parents were evil psycho parents when they were very respected dentist...what's going on?_

"Hermione, I would rather us be in Diagon alley if you don't mind? There are a few things I need to get. That they don't have here." Hermione suspected the main reason was that people from school were staring at them and talking about them. _We are not the normal couple after all... _Couple! Did Hermione just address her and Draco together as a COUPLE! Hermione let go of Draco's hand but he just took it back without saying anything. _We are not a couple. I am not even sure if I can call us friends!_

They walked into Diagon alley after a little while and Draco walked them both down Knockturn alley, mostly avoided by good witches and wizards, which was right off Diagon alley. "Draco, this place gives me the creeps..."

"It's fine. There is only one store I want to go to."

"Draco-"

"If anyone tries anything I'll hex them. Don't worry." and he pulled her into a little shop that looked like it had been closed down. The sign had faded and was hanging by one nail. The paint was peeling, and inside, the wallpaper was pretty much lying on the ground. There was broken glass on the floors, toppled-over chairs, and the counter was so dusty it looked as if NO ONE had even stepped into the little shop in ages. They were even leaving foot steps in the dust on the floor.

"I don't think anyone is here..."

"No, it's a secret place. They don't want too much attention."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Hermione screamed as she turned around to see a very tall, thin, pale man. His face was long and ghost-like.

"Ah, Mr. Fregery." _Draco actually knew this guy? He is so...creepy!_

"Well, Draco, it's nice to see you again. It has been a while."

"Yes, well, with school and all..."

"Your staying with your aunt, correct?"

"Yes, I am. Has my-"

"Yes, your father told me. He rather misses you. But ah well. The usual, I assume?"

"Yes, the usual." Draco now seemed uncomfortable from speaking of his father. He held on to Hermione's hand slightly tighter.

"Draco, what exactly is the _usual?"_ Hermione asked curiously and slightly intimidated because of the man who ran the shop.

Mr. Fregery answered instead, "The usual, Miss, is something grand. Something amazing!" he handed Draco a box. "The feel, the looks. The power!"

Hermione was now hoping Draco was not going to open the box but draco cut in "Chocolate frogs." and he opened the box to reveal the chocolates.

Hermione sighed with relief but then, "you brought me into Knockturn Alley for chocolate frogs! Why couldn't we get them in Hogsmeade? I almost pissed my pants thinking it was some kind of dead body parts from a sacrifice!"

Draco laughed, "what in the name of Merlin gave you that idea? Mr. Fregery is a bit obsessive over the Chocolate frogs, but it is only because he owns the factory! This is the factory we are in right now. It looks like no one has been in here so no one knows where the secret factory is."

"That is ridiculous..but why did we have to get them here?"

"I like them straight from the cauldron, that's all"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to leave as Draco asked Mr. Fregery a few questions, when she saw a woman passing the window. She looked familiar. Something was so strange...Something Different..it was...

Her mother.

- - - - - – - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

**What? Her mother! no way right? Well whatever...you'll see..read and review.** **(Chapter 5 will be up tonight!)**


	5. It's True

**Ok last chapter...not too WOAH about it..this chapter..hmm...im making it up as I go..just like the others...this one is psychotic..literally.**

**Recap...**

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to leave as Draco asked Mr. Fregery a few questions, when she saw a woman passing the window. She looked familiar. Something was so strange...Something Different..it was...

Her mother.

**Ok recap over and on with chapter 5...**

**- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- -**

"Mum?...Mum!" Hermione burst through the door of the little shop and Draco ran after her, "Mum! It's Hermione!"

The woman stopped, turned around and saw Hermione. Her eyes widened and she began to "power walk" away. Hermione ran after her. The woman finally ran into a nearby café where she sat down next to a man. Hermione's father. He was holding a child. Two years old, maybe?

Hermione walked into the café.."Mum? Dad?"

Hermione's father put the child down and she sat there giggling. She looked healthy. Happy.

"Hermione." Her father spoke.

"You're alive...both of you...but how? How are you alive? I saw you! You were dead! Bloody! I saw..."

Draco saw complete confusion across Hermione's face, and he too felt confusion slide across his own face. He had thought her parents were dead, too.

"Hermione...we didn't die...we were never bloody." Her mother spoke. They looked so happy.

"Who is that?" Hermione pointed to the child.

"This is Holly...Our child." her father said.

"I am your only child...you were dead! I saw that you were dead! I had your blood on my hands! YOU WERE DEAD!" Hermione repeated over and over again "you're dead, you're dead!" Then, she fainted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is she going to be alright, Doctor?" _Draco? Where am I? Hermione thought to herself. she could not see anything._

"I would like to keep her a few days for observations. She just needs to take this potion for the next two weeks and she should be fine." _who was that talking?_

"I don't understand what happened."

"Hermione...suffered severe child abuse when she was younger. Horrifying stories. When she turned 11 and was accepted into Hogwarts her family did not want her anymore. So they put her into an orphanage. Hermione was so hurt a devastated by everything she went through that her mind created a completely different life. One that seemed perfect. She even continuously lived by it up until now. She made herself believe in these false memories. In these false actions. Her mind had it all figured out when she came to Hogwarts. She felt that she lived in a perfect harmonious life. Her parents were having problems. Their problems affected their mental stability. They are better now..and they have a child..but they do not wish to have anything to do with Hermione.."

_That is not true! My parents are dead! They were killed by Voldemort! They are..._ And she remembered everything. All of the beatings. All of the name-calling, the torment...all of it. It was true. Hermione opened her eyes and began to cry hysterically.

"Draco, it's true! I remember! I remember it all!"

"Shhh...it's ok." Draco sat down next to her on the hospital bed of St. Mongo's.

"No, it's not! I'm insane! I'm..."

"No, You're not! You were protecting yourself. Just get some rest..." Hermione lain back down and closed her eyes

and she said..."Draco don't leave..."

"I'm not going to. I'm right here." and once again..he was lying next to her, holding her tightly, as she fell asleep in his arms.

**short chapter...but whatever...there's my update...I might update again due to the three day weekend but I have a project that needs to be completed..so there's no telling..you either get one more update this weekend..or you wait until the next..R&R-thanks**


	6. Safe Again

**Recap of 5**

"No, it's not! I'm insane! I'm..."

"No, You're not! You were protecting yourself. Just get some rest..." Hermione lain back down and closed her eyes

and she said..."Draco don't leave..."

"I'm not going to. I'm right here." and once again..he was lying next to her, holding her tightly, as she fell asleep in his arms.

**Recap over...**

**Thanks for ALL of the lovely reviews you guys! And im sorry I skipped a weekend and did not update as quickly as I thought I would..there's a lot going on right now.**

**Now for chapter 6!**

Draco awoke the next morning feeling Hermione's sleeping body against his and hearing her every breath. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She shifted slightly, from his sudden change from slow, sleepy breaths to faster awoken ones.

He began to get up, slowly–so not to wake her. She shifted more and looked up at Draco through sleepy eyes and her eyebrows furrowed. Draco loved the look she gave when she first woke up. _She looks so cute when she looks so confused, _he thought to himself. He had to smile.

"Why are you smiling? You woke me up." Hermione let out a long yawn.

"I'm smiling because your so damn cute when you first wake up." He sat down on the bed next to her and she closed her eyes again.

"Draco, I don't want to remember anymore–I have to..."

"Shhh..don't worry about that right now. The doctor gave me this potion to help you with depression and he said you can leave today. Everything will be fine. Just relax. I'm going to go get you something to eat." He got up and began to leave and then...

"Draco–I'm sorry but.."

"Don't worry. Everything is fine." Draco was walking down the hall to St. Mongo's cafeteria. He would go to a restaurant to get Hermione something but he did not want to go too far, even though the cafeteria food (he was sure) would be awful.

Hermione sat in front of the window in her hospital room, tears trickling down her face. _I have done it before. Why can I not do it now? What is holding me back? _Hermione was arguing with herself. _I thought it would end the pain. It did end it until I remembered everything. Now I feel more disgusting than ever!_ Hermione then thought back to some memories that haunted her.

_Hermione's parents were driving her down this long road in what looked like the middle of nowhere and didn't seem like it would lead anywhere. "Mum? Dad? Where are we going?" the 10 year old Hermione asked._

"_What have I told you about asking us questions?" Hermione's cold mother's voice spat at her._

"_Just don't talk anymore, Hermione!" her father's voice was as equally cruel._

_Hermione looked out the window for what seemed like forever. Her father then pulled over on the side of the road and got out of the car. "Honey, we're here," he spoke to Hermione's mother._

"_Oh good!" her mother said sweetly to her husband and then said cruelly "Get out of the car!" to Hermione. Hermione emerged from the car and looked around. She did not see anything. There were not even any trees._

_Hermione's father then got a broom from the trunk of the car and started counting steps left, right, and then straight ahead and then began sweeping away some dirt on the ground. A square of metal was revealed. Hermione's father tapped the metal three times with the stick part of the broom and it swung open and showed a passageway. The three of them looked down it and then began to slowly walk down the dark tunnel that had been opened._

Hermione was awaoken from her day dreaming by a nurse who was told to check on her every 30 minutes.

"I'm just checking that you are alright, deary" and then she left the room.

Hermione forgot what she was thinking about, and continued to blankly stare out the window. _Do it, Hermione. Just go through with it. It's the only way. Hurry up, before Draco gets back! _

_Draco-I'll miss him. This is the only way, though. _

Hermione snatched her wand from the night table next to her bed.

Draco was just about to pay for Hermione's food when something deep within him tightened up and twisted. _Something is not right. _He thought to him self. "Hermione..." at that, Draco dropped the food and ran down the corridors and to Hermione's room.

"OBLIVIO!" Hermione screamed as draco ran through the room and grabbed her.

It was too late.

"Hermione, no!" _Maybe it didn't work. Maybe the memory charm won't work. Draco pleaded inside himself._

"Malfoy? What are you doing here? Get off of me!" Hermione jumped up and looked around the room. _Where am I! She ran from the room._

Draco could not believe Hermione. _So that is what she did. A memory charm. _

Then he said out loud to the Hermione who was not there, "Your safe again, Hermione. Your safe again."

**So0o0o0o...hope you guys liked chapter 6. MY friend Tabby helped me with an upcoming plot idea. It kind of started in this chapter, but I should have it revealed next chapter. I think I have some really good ideas coming up. I hope you guys like them. I'm going to SLOWLY let them slip through the upcoming chapters. I am dying to just tell u guys what my plans are but that will not be good...so0o0o0o...you have to wait. The story may be slightly confusing right now, but it's only because of all of the memories lost. It all comes clear though-I swear. I want you guys to be like WOAH everytime something becomes clear. I think the more secretive it is, you will enjoy it more when you find out what the secret is. You will find out the rest of the memory about the dark passageway. Ok well R&R! Thanks!**


	7. Come Back

**I'm changing my pen name soon. I will let you guys know what it is going to be**

**Ok recap...**

"Hermione, no!" Maybe it didn't work. Maybe the memory charm won't work. Draco pleaded inside himself.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here? Get off of me!" Hermione jumped up and looked around the room. Where am I! She ran from the room.

Draco could not believe Hermione. So that is what she did. A memory charm.

Then he said out loud to the Hermione who was not there, "Your safe again, Hermione. Your safe again."

**recap over...on to chapter 7...**

Draco left the hospital very confused. _I do not even know what to think, say, or do. Did I have feelings for her? Did she have feelings for me? Why did I leave the hospital room? Maybe this is for the best. How far does the memory charm go back? What does she remember? Now I am alone again in what I am going through. _

Draco walked up the steps of Hogwarts and walked straight to the common room, looking very gloomy and with melancholy in his step.

"Draco, what is the matter with you?" He could hear from the mouths of a few Slytherins.

Draco ignored them and went straight to his private accommodation. He fell onto his bed and, with difficulty, fell asleep.

"_Father? Where are we? What are we doing down here?" Draco questioned._

"_Shut up, Draco" his father sneered._

_Draco looked around. He was in a dark, square room. On the opposite side was what looked like a dark corridor, most likely the way out. The last thing he remembered was his father force feeding him a potion to make him sleep. He woke up here, in this dark room that seemed like it was a basement. Draco's Mother was there, but she was on the couch, drunk as always and completely out of it. He sat down in the far corner of the room and sat there until he saw two adults come down from the dark corridor. They both had a very sneaky devilish smile upon their faces._

_Then, following quickly and quietly behind them, was a girl. She had very pretty, flashy eyes. Who are they, Draco thought to himself._

"_It is about time. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show!" Draco's father said._

"_How could we pass up such a wonderful invitation?" the man (Draco guessed it was the girl's father) exclaimed._

_Draco's father nodded. "Draco, come here. Stand right there." He had Draco stand next to the girl and then he signaled for the girl's parents to join him and his wife on the couch._

"_Take off your clothes." Lucius said._ _Draco and the girl both looked at one another. Did he just tell us to take our clothing off? Draco just stood still and so did the girl._

"_Take off your clothes. Don't make either of us repeat it." The man told his daughter._

"_Do you want me to come over there and take them off for you?" the girls mother said when there was still no reaction._

"_TAKE THEM OFF!" Draco's father yelled._

_Both Draco and the girl were terrified and began taking off their clothes._

"_Good...good.. No wait" They both stopped moving. "Draco, help your new friend take her clothes off. And then let her help you."_

_Draco looked at the girl with a look that said 'I am so sorry...' The girl seemed to give the same look. Draco began taking the girl's clothes off and then she began taking Draco's clothes off. They both tried not to look at each other. They were humiliated. Draco could not believe what was going on, although, somewhere inside of him, nothing ever surprised him anymore._

"_Yes, nice. Very nice. Now, Draco, you know the 'birds and the bees' talk I gave you a few years ago? Well why don't you SHOW this girl what I told you about." Draco's father was smiling his vileness smile._

"_Father, please..." Draco pleaded with his father._

"_Draco, Draco, Draco..Do you want these adults and me to get angry? Now do what you are told." The girl's eyes widened and Draco and her both had tears in their eyes. That is when their virginity was forced away from them and they did not even know each other's name._

Draco woke up sweating and crying and screaming "HERMIONE!" He was panting as his mind let this horrible memory slip back into what he chose to remember. "Bloody hell! It was her..It was Hermione! We were ten. Our parents..they forced us..to.." Draco was yelling out loud to himself. He sat on his bed holding his knees close to him and rocking back and forth. He, unlike Hermione had not used magic as his way to forget. His mind often vanished things that put him into a severe depression. Draco did not sleep the rest of the night. All he could think about was Hermione.

Draco stiffly walked into Transfiguration class the next morning. He held his head to the ground and did not give his usual snide remarks to the Griffindors. He sat down in his seat and buried his face into his crossed arms on the desk. Hermione did not show up for class. He couldn't help but think about her more and more as the day went by. He did not see her at all that day. _Come back Hermione...please..._

**_ok so yeah..second update this weekend..yay..R&R_**


	8. Time and Time Again

**First and foremost, I would like to apologize to anyone who has been checking back for updates for about two years now, no? I don't have a very good excuse. Things happen, people grow and lose lives, . . . It's a very uninterestingly interesting world. I'm not going to promise daily, or even weekly updates, but I will finish this story even if it kills me (no, really, it might.)**

**I would also like to THANK everyone that read AND reviewed. It is very much appreciated and finally rewarded.**

**RECAP!!!!!**

Draco stiffly walked into Transfiguration class the next morning. He held his head to the ground and did not give his usual snide remarks to the Griffindors. He sat down in his seat and buried his face into his crossed arms on the desk. Hermione did not show up for class. He couldn't help but think about her more and more as the day went by. He did not see her at all that day. Come back Hermione...please...

**RECAP OVER!!! :)**

**---------------------------------**

Hermione sat on the roof of her old home. _Why has everything fallen apart? Why did they have to die? _There was a little girl and a teenager playing in the front yard. _She kind of reminds me of me when I was about her age. _Suddenly, there was a brief, but noticeable thud behind her. Hermione jerked around and stand before her was Professor Snape. Hermione gasped slightly in confusion.

"Pr-Professor. I-I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be skipping class, or even be off school grounds, but I was..um," Hermione tried to think of some sort of excuse but had none. She couldn't talk her way out of this.

"Ms. Granger, although there will be reprimanding, it is very important that you come with me. Now."

Hermione was a little confused that he wasn't grabbing her by the scruff of the neck and throwing her back into the wizarding world. "You aren't being very..um, hostile, professor."

"Ms. Granger, if you would like this to go more forcefully, it can. Do not underestimate any situation. Stand up, and allow me to apparate us, or we can manage with more aggressive tactics." Hermione stood up and took Snape's outstretched hand, and he pulled her close, and within seconds they were standing in front of St. Mongo's Hospital.

"Professor Snape, why are we.."

"Do you not recall your visit here yesterday late afternoon?"

"What? No, I went for a walk last night and left the school grounds to see the muggle world. I don't believe I have ever even been inside this hospital before."

"Ms. Granger, Yesterday, you escaped the hospitals care. They've been searching for you since you left. No one could track you down, and luckily I was the one landed as the last resort tracker. I'm bringing you back in. You have suffered some severe physical abuse, and memory trauma. You're going to be fine, but you need to stay in here for a while. You can't be trusted alone until you remember everything and can cope with it."

Hermione froze there in her steps. She looked at her professor. He wasn't known to be one for jokes, but oddly enough, she couldn't stop herself from laughing. It started as one small chuckle and then grew into more hefty, continuous sounds. "Right, so, this is the part where the other teachers pop out from no where and tell me how they assumed I needed a good joke because I've been working too hard. Haha! Thanks, guys! Come on out. Yoooo Hoooo. Haha." Hermione looked around and the only person she could see was an old man sitting on a bench at the bus stop. A few birds flew down and pecked at some abandoned food on the ground, and the wind blew lightly. Nothing else. "Professor, really, what's going on?" Hermione started to feel goose bumps filtering up her arms and neck.

"Hermione, just come inside and the doctors will explain everything."

"What? No. Tell me now! I want to know. This isn't funny anymore!" She was stepping back.

"Hermione. Calm down, and come inside." His voice was calm but uninviting. The Snape voice. The dark, lonely, hateful man who tormented her intellect since she arrived at Hogwarts. There was something she admired in him, though. There was a silent understanding between them, and she didn't know what it was, but it was there.

"Professor, is it bad?" Hermione's throat went dry. She couldn't swallow. Air scratched her esophagus.

Snape said nothing more. He placed his hand on her upper back and led her into the hospital.

Once inside, Hermione was led to a room with a bed, window, and cart with candy on atop. Everything felt fuzzy. She was wracking her brain for the answers, but nothing seemed to surface. She sat on the bed, closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Nothing.

She opened her eyes to see Snape watching her from across the room. His eyes didn't flicker at all. She faced the other way. It seemed as if forever passed, when a doctor walked in. "Ms. Hermione Granger. You caused a bit of an uproar, now didn't you?" He sort of gave a half-hearted, yet friendly laugh. What a pathetic gesture. His long medical cloak was covered in vile-colored stains. His face was smooth, but his top lip was disfigured from what appeared to be a scar. Long side burns, oval glasses, a receding hair line, and a beer belly forming around his waist: This guy can't love his life.

Hermione was tired, irritable, and wanting to go back to school. "Could you just tell me why I'm here? I haven't done anything, and I don't know what's going on."

"Well, of course you don't. You sort of obliviated yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry, we're going to give you back all your memories. The potion your dear professor made is still in the experimenting stage, but you'll be fine. Severus, would you be so kind as to give me the vial?"

Snape pulled a tiny crystal from his dark robe, "I believe we should wait for Albus."

"Oh, yes, of course. We should." The doctor brushed his fingers through his dirty hair to push the short strands behind his ears. He checked his watch, and after a few seconds said, "Well, we've waited long enough. The vial, please?"

Snape sort of sighed, but passed the mixture over. "Ms. Granger, no matter what happens, you need to remain as calm as possible. Dumbledore will be arriving momentarily. You are going to be fine. This is the most prestigious hospital known. You will be well taken care of."

Hermione's face felt distorted with confusion. "Professor.. you're scaring me." Snape looked to the doctor and nodded.

"Here we go, Ms. Hermione Granger. Tilt your head back ever so slightly. Yes, that does it, thank-you." He tipped the crystal vial, pouring its contents into Hermione's mouth. She felt it drizzle, warmly down into the pit of her stomach. Her whole body seemed to relax, and her breathing slowed.

"What's... supposed to.. happen.. Professor?" She felt sleepy and everything just sort of floated around her.

Suddenly, the warm feeling she had turned to excruciating heat! Her slow breaths turned to gasps for air, her head was spinning, her body ached all over, like daggers pocketing themselves beneath her flesh. People were shouting incoherent words all around her but she couldn't see anyone besides the blurred figures of the doctor and Snape. She cried out and moaned. Her heart raced and pounded to the invisible lashes she felt across her skin, she clawed at the sheets around her!

Then it stopped. She laid there, motionless. Tears leaked down in a silent sob.

The professor was the first to speak. "Ms. Granger? How do you feel?"

Hermione's unsteady breaths felt choked by saliva, tears, and excess mucous from her agony. Her silent sobs turned into loud instrumental monotony. More tears flooded her eyes, and soaked her face and hair. "Why did you do this?! I could have gone without it all. You don't know what I've been through! What kind of sick person are you?!" She buried her face into the stiff, cotton pillow and wailed in grief. The doctor left the room, satisfied by a job well-done, but not wanting to cause any further discomfort.

Snape stood by Hermione's bed, not sure what to do. "Hermione, you can't just throw away memories. People get lost in those memories forgotten. If you can't learn to grow with them, you'll never escape the reality of them. Do you understand? Does that make any sense? Hermione?"

"GO AWAY!" Snape stood there, not planning to leave, but to just observe. Guilt slightly moved through his blood stream, and he wondered if maybe he should have let her forget.

With excellent timing, Albus Dumbledore walked right into the room. "Hello, Hermione. Severus. I take it the potion worked."

Hermione looked up to him with tear-stains streaking down, "I'm not going back to that barbaric school of yours! You gave me the option and I told you no and you just couldn't listen!!"

"Now, Hermione. I knew that once you started to cope, you would be able to follow through with the Order's plan. Let's calm down, and have some tea." Dumbledore remained calm as if there world was fine and dandy.

"I don't want your TEA. I want you to get out and leave me alone! Both of you! This is my life and you can't just use it as your little battle plan!" Her tears dried away and anger replaced the sobs. Her head started to pound and she shook it. Trying to focus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Turn to page 788. The story keeper's potion." Professor Snape walked through the rows of desks in his classroom. Students fumbled through the pages trying to hurry so not to suffer the Snapely Wrath. "This potion is not one to be consumed. You inhale its aroma's and exhale your entire life's worth of memories and ideas. It holds everything. Once you are ready to look back, it's there for you to digest. Lovely brain food."_

_Hermione raised her hand, "Professor, don't you think this is a bit personal for a class assignment?"_

"_That's for me to decide, Ms. Granger. You're children. Nothing more than infantile romances and groundings for messy rooms could possibly be there. Begin."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hermione, when Severus approached me about your Story Keeper's Potion, I knew this was our opportunity to get inside information from very high-up death eaters. We had to act fast, and if you can't remember everything we may risk not being able to defeat the Voldemort. You lived with these people. Your real parents have found a way to untie themselves, so they can live the lives of average muggles. They gave up magic in hopes to not be punished for the Voldemort's work. You remember some of those meetings, though, Hermione. The ones in your parents' house. You remember everything with Draco's family. We need all the information you have, and you somehow managed to with hold it from the potion. Are you willing, Hermione?"

"Never." Hermione didn't move. She sat there staring with intense eyes at the headmaster.

"We have ways, Hermione. We need you to help us, and you will. Severus has been–"

"Following me. I know."

"Oh?" The headmaster looked at Severus.

"Yes, what did you think? Because his parents did the same sick things to him, I would just open up and say, 'Oh, thanks Professor! You're the greatest! Gee!!' Well, you were wrong. I'm not an idiot. Why should I help you knowing that I could be seriously harmed for doing so? Why should I help YOU when all I want to do is forget it all? WHY? What about you Headmaster Dearest? What was growing up like for you? If you're so mighty and powerful why don't you just defeat the Dark Lord yourself? You've been letting Harry, 'The Boy Who Lived,' play a bit while you sit in your office in hopes that maybe this time will be the time he kills Voldie."

Severus spoke up, "Albus, let's let her rest. She's been through a lot."

"Very well. Sweet dreams, Hermione."

She almost caught the twinkle in his eyes as he turned around, but her bitterness dulled all evidence of it, and she tried to find sleep.

------------------------------------------------------

**Please R&R. It is very much appreciated. I hope this chapter was sufficient. Not many more to go. One? Two? I think two more. **


End file.
